sunny_rora_valleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Rora Valley Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Sunny Rora Valley Wiki! You can make character for the townsfolk or make a character for the rescue team!! Sunny Rora is a small town with not many residence and it' the nicest town you ever meet. Thanks to Shimmering-wofie for helping me with the places names. Rules # No Copying Tracing or Stealing anyone's art or stories! # .No editing others work with out permission # No Bullying # Be Polite to everyone and no swear word allowed anywhere! (Not even Holy unless its in a good way) # No talking bad against Admins or Moderates ''' # '''When you are blocked no going on another wikis and complaining about your block or ban. # ' No discriminating users just because of their condition. If a user has trouble typing or tells you about a disability, don't make fun of them. Your comment will be taken down, or if you're in chat, you will be banned. ' # . Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins # ' If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted)' # No Spamming! About the Sunny Rora Valley And Locations Town Hall Where the Mayor Mira is lactated most of the time. Sunny Café (All kinds are welcome animals or humans) Sunny Café is a friendly little cafe that you can get anything you could think of for animals or for humans. Also anyone can work there. Sunny's Minnie Market Sunny’s Minnie Market is a place where you can go for all your shopping needs it always have freshly picked fruits and homemade bread.. It also has a convenient pharmacy inside. Sunny Rora’s Hospital It’s basically a normal hospital but the left wing is a veterinary wing for all kinds of animals and the right wing is for humans. They are really high tech not of some places and got really good tech and equipment despite being a small town. Sunny Rora’s Inn Is a really a nice Hotel for all the visitors for all kinds just like the hospital it’s split up to two different wings. On the left it is all made for animals so all the fancy animals toys you can think of and on the right wing is for the humans. Sunny's Rora's Rescue Team Transportation Sunny's Train Station Sunny's Train Station has trains that come drop off equipment or animals and also take people to other places as well. Trains come about every 1 hour. Sunny Rora's Airport Edit Sunny Rora's Airport is a small airport that only has a few airlines that gets there but have amazing staff. Sunny's Ferries Services Edit Sunny's Ferries Services has ferries that come every hour on the nose. The ferries all for all kinds of vehicles. Residents Mayor Tansy Cathryn Amy Brian salas Gallery "do this tomorrow" Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse